Freddy Fazbear vs Sachiko Shinozaki
Freddy Fazbear vs Sachiko Shinozaki is a What-if Death Battle featuring Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's and Sachiko Shinozaki from Corpse Party. Description Five Nights at Freddy's vs Corpse Party! A battle between two ghostly killers! Will Sachiko die a second time, or will Freddy be in decommission? Intro (*Insert: Jim Johnston - Invader *) Wiz: Child murder, one of the worst crimes a person can commit and can lead to the death penalty. Boomstick: Or it could lead to said child becoming a vengeful spirit that won't hesitate to kill you in the worst way possible. Like Freddy Fazbear, the mascot of Fazbear Entertainment. Wiz: And Sachiko Shinozaki, the girl in the red dress. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Freddy Fazbear (Insert: FNAF World - Intro) Wiz: The world of entertainment is an ever evolving one. From cartoons, to video games, to even cool shows online, the limits are your imagination! And back in the late twentieth century, the craze was pizzerias with colorful, singing, animatronic animals. Boomstick: ...Wiz? Why the hell would ANYONE find these things entertaining?! Wiz: Well yeah they are uncanny. Anyway, one of the biggest companies within this business was undoubtedly Fazbear Entertainment with it's mascots, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Boomstick: But things weren't all sunshine and rainbows when a man decided "Hey, I think I'll go murder some children today!" So he put on a yellow Bonnie suit, lured some kids away from their parents, and killed them all! Wiz: And when no one was looking, the animatronic marionette stuffed the children's bodies into the costumes of the characters Fredbear, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and the head of the company, Freddy Fazbear, thus giving them "new life". (Insert: The Living Tombstone - Five Nights at Freddy's song (instrumental)) Wiz: Being an animatronic robot, Freddy is naturally going to be tougher than an average human. And that he is, being able to overpower and stuff a grown man into an empty Freddy costume. Plus if we scale him to his fellow animatronics, his jaw strength is great enough to crush a small child's skull. Boomstick: And for being a bunch of robots, these things are really light on their feet! Foxy was analyzed to move at thirteen meters a second! So Freddy's gotta be able to do the same! Wiz: And Freddy is also likely more durable, given his body is made from a metal endoskeleton with a bear costume protecting it. And while he my not look like it, Freddy is actually pretty good at keeping himself hidden. He will often try and keep himself out of sight in order to ambush a target. And surprisingly, this can actually work pretty well in his favor. Boomstick: Plus this guy was able to lift and throw an arcade machine like it was nothing! ''' Wiz: An arcade machine's weight can range from roughly 200 to 300+ lbs. However, despite that, Freddy's anything but unstoppable. Enough damage can likely break Freddy's body. Plus electricity is fatal to Freddy's body and can make him shut down. Not to mention that while he is good at stealth attacks, his movements and attack patterns can become predictable as time goes on. '''Boomstick: But that doesn't really matter since you can't actually put him down for good. Considering the fact that even if his body is destroyed, the child spirit that haunts him will still be around. But it's not like it can do much anyway. Wiz: Do yourself a favor and never accept a job offer from this pizza giving, singing animatronic bear. *The power in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza goes out and Freddy's face can be seen glowing outside of the office with music playing before everything goes to black, then Freddy jumpscares the player/viewer* Freddy Fazbear jumpscare.gif Sachiko Shinozaki (WARNING: If you have a sensitive stomach or dislike gore or themes and descriptions of gore, the author recommends either skipping this segment or clicking off this page immediately) (Insert: Corpse Party - Snag) Wiz: Sachiko Shinozaki was your typical average girl. She went to school, she had a mom and dad... well, until her father died from an unknown circumstance, leaving the girl with only her mother to care for her. Boomstick: Man, not even a minute into this and I'm already depressed... *cough* Continue. Wiz: Sachiko and her mother, Yoshie, were still happy together, despite the lost family member. But one fateful event would bring the girl's whole world crashing down. Boomstick: Yeah... the Principal was kind of a pervert. After school one day, he tried to rape poor Yoshie, which resulted in her accidentally falling down the stairs and breaking her neck. And yes, it WAS an accident! Cause after she died, the bastard was horrified with what he did. And to top it all off, Sachiko saw the whole thing! Wiz: Wanting to protect his reputation, Takamine, the principle, did what any guilty man would do in this situation: kill any witnesses. So he strangled the poor girl to death. (Insert: Corpse Party - End of Start) Wiz: However, Sachiko wouldn't give up so easily. Her spirit haunted the principle for so long that he eventually committed suicide by jumping off the roof of his own school. Boomstick: Sometime afterward, the school was demolished do to frequent child 'disappearances.' So Sachiko created a nexus of pocket dimensions based off her old school where she can whisk you away to enjoy wonderful and lovely experiences such as being chased by ghost children who want to kill you, wandering aimlessly for god knows how long and starve to death, going crazy and becoming a cannibalistic murderer, and experiencing what happens to flies when you swat them! (Insert the result of Mayu's death here) Boomstick: Oh, and when you die here, your spirit feels the same pain that you felt as you died for all eternity. Wiz:......Aaand while Sachiko originally killed others so her mother wouldn't be lonely, something snapped in her that lead to her becoming a sadistic killer who plays with her victims like the were mere toys. She will leave the corpses of previous victims lying around the school to psych out those currently trapped within. Boomstick: Plus she'll lull you into a false sense of security by pretending to help you. Why? So that the blow is much more personal when she reveals her true colors! And what does she do to you once she's caught you? Well, since you asked! She'll use her trusty rusty sewing scissors to cut out your tongue, stab ya to death, or even remove the upper half of your entire head! And people say our deaths are brutal! (Insert: Corpse Party - Crimson Sign) Wiz: Being a spiritual entity, Sachiko can turn herself invisible, levitate, and seemingly teleport. And if we scale her to Yuki Kanno and Tokikio Tsuji, who were able to lift Mayu Suzumoto who weighs just under 100 lbs, and If we assume both ghost girls were putting in their share of the work, we can estimate that each was able to lift about 48.5 lbs, meaning Sachiko should be capable of similar strength. Boomstick: And to top off everything else, there's the Darkening. Remember earlier when I said that spirits feel the same pain they felt when they died? Yeah, this is probably to blame for that. Wiz: The Darkening is a terminology in which a being within Heavenly host begins to lose themselves to negative spiritual emotion. This has various affects on the victim, ranging from acting purely on emotions, becoming completely apathetic, and in most cases, leading to unconscious and violent acts against those around them. Like for example, when Naomi temporarily succumbed to it, she attacked and hung her friend Seiko. Boomstick: *sniff* Dude, don't mention that, I'm still getting over it! Wiz:...And when she snapped out of it, Naomi had no recollection of those events and assumed Seiko committed suicide. But even Sachiko has her weaknesses. If she is reminded of her late mother, Sachiko will either have a mental breakdown and become extremely anxious, or become much more violent than before. Plus, she doesn't have any actual combat experience, and her method of killing will allow her victims to potentially live long enough to figure out and exploit the previously mentioned weaknesses. Boomstick: But even if you manage to outsmart her, the whole school dimension will collapse as a result of losing it's creator. And the only way out of Heavenly Host is to correctly preform the Sachiko ever after charm. But that aside, Sachiko's one kid I never wanna cross! Sachiko: W H O D O Y O U T H I N K Y O U ' R E T A L K I N G T O, L I T T L E G I R L?! I ' L L W R I N G Y O U R D A M N E D N E C K J U S T T O W A T C H Y O U S Q U I R M! Yuka Mocida: *screams* Big brother!!! *Yuka runs away as Sachiko cackles psychotically* D0455afac6bc1833a04b9bb4e888e233c4b14542 hq.gif Intermission Freddy vs Sachiko all set Cartoonfan.jpg Freddy vs Sachiko set Cartoonfan.jpg Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Who are rooting and betting for? Rooting and betting Freddy Rooting and Betting Sachiko Rooting for Freddy, betting Sachiko Rooting for Sachiko, betting on Freddy Battle (Insert: Five Nights at Freddy's - Ambiance) ???: Are you sure this is a good idea? ???: Yeah! Come on you chicken! If this works, we'll friends forever and nothing will get between us! A pair of teenage girls had snuck into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria after closing hours, the more excited of the two held a paper doll in her hand. They were about to attempt the Sachiko Ever After charm, which was rumored to bring good fortune and friendship to those who performed it. Behind the two was the show stage, where the animatronics stood tall and proud. Freddy was in the center of the stage, with Bonnie to his right and Chica to his left. Girl 1: A-alright, but why did we have to come here? Girl 2: Because, silly! This is where we first met! Don't you remember? Girl 1: Y-yeah I do...but that was when we were little babies! And besides, it's closed! We shouldn't even be here right now! Girl 2: Oh come on! You worry too much! After we do this, we can head home. How does that sound? Girl 1:....O-okay....but let's just make it quick! The enthusiastic girl holds the paper doll in between the two of them. The other girl grabs the upper body of the doll. The two close their eyes and say together in unison: Both: Sachiko, we beg of you... Sachiko, we beg of you... Sachiko, we beg of you! They then pull on the paper doll until- RIP! It ripped in half. The first girl's half had the head, arms and upper torso. The second girl's had the lower torso, waist and legs. The room goes dead quiet. The two girls open their eyes and look at each other, then around the rest of the room. Girl 1: Is... that it? Girl 2:...I think so? Freddy's eyes slowly shift to look at the girls. He takes a few steps forward, silent as a mouse, the girls were seemingly unaware of the animatronic's movements. (Cut music) Suddenly, the ground starts to shake violently. The first girl grabs onto her friend and starts to panic. Soon, the floor breaks open, sending the girls and animatronics falling down. The girls scream in terror as they fell. Everything goes black... (Insert: Corpse Party - Chapter 3 main theme) The darkness fades to show Freddy laying on the floor in a familiar pose. He slowly stands up and looks around. The scenery changed from a run down pizzaria to a even more run down elementary school hallway littered with corpses. A scream could be heard from the shadows down the hallway. Freddy walks in the direction of the noise in attempt to find the source. He continues to walk until he finds the end of the hall, and the two girls from before. The once enthusiastic girl was pinned down to the floor and being choked by the seemingly more timid girl. All the while a third girl, who was shorter than the other two, watched the events unfold. She had raven black hair that reached down to her upper back. She wore a dress as red as blood. Her skin was a deathly grey. She giggled evilly as the girl choked her friend before hearing Freddy's loud footsteps. She turns to the animatronic bear and smiles sadistically. (Insert: Doom 2016 - Main theme) Sachiko: (In a mocking tone) Hello... do you want to play too, Mr.Bear? Freddy simply continues to march, this time his target was the small girl. Sachiko in turn, pulls out a pair of rusty scissors from behind her back and walks toward Freddy. The two let out a haunting laugh as they close the distance. FIGHT!!! Freddy lifts his left paw hand and swipes at Sachiko, aiming for the girl's head. She ducks under the arm and stabs her scissors into Freddy's left leg. He simply stands there, seemingly unaffected by the wound. Freddy lifts his right arm, in which he held a microphone in that hand. He swings his hand down, attempting to use the mic as a club. The music tool hits Sachiko's head and smashes her into the floor, making a loud THUD! The bear robot grabs the girl by the collar of her dress and lifts her into the air. He laughs in her face. But a smile starts to grow on the girl's face. She quickly raises her scissor hand over her head. She cackles and stabs the scissors in between Freddy's eyes. He screeches and drops his opponent. She lands on her feet and holds her scissors up again. Sachiko: D I E, Y O U F U R R Y B A S T A R D!!! She stabs the scissors into where Freddy's heart would be... But nothing happened. Sachiko's smile disappears and is replaced with a face of shock. Freddy, calmed from the head attack, smacks the back of his hand into Sachiko's face, sending the ghost girl into the wall. She looks up at Freddy with a new angry expression plastered on her face. She then begins to disappear as Freddy turned to her. Soon, she was completely gone. Freddy looks around the area to find the small girl, but to no avail. He turns and walks back the way he came. (Music slowly fades) As he walked through the halls, Freddy passed by several corpses, each with it's own unique, yet gruesome demise. But none of this affects the animatronic in the slightest. He continues to walk in a steady pace. The floorboards creaked under his feet with every step he took. The halls were deafeningly silent. That is, until a faint groaning could be heard throughout the building. Freddy turns around and sees the girl that had strangled her friend. She held the same pair of scissors Sachiko had used earlier. She giggles and repeatedly opens and closes the art tool in her hand. Girl: Snip, snip, snip... A crazed and bloodthirsty smile slowly rises on her face with every snip. Then suddenly, she charges at Freddy, holding the scissors as if they were a knife. (Insert: Corpse Party - Fear 4) The girl swings her weapon at Freddy's chest, only for the animatronic to, with surprising speed, dodge the attack, making the girl stumble forward. Freddy swings his mic and hits her in the back with it. She growls in pain and anger before turning around and stabs Freddy in the side of his face. Freddy screeches in a pained anger and grabs the girl by her neck. He lifts her off her feet, only to receive more stabs to the face. Eventually, the girl gets a lucky shot and stabs Freddy in his right eye. He screeches and drops the girl. A sadistic smile rises on the girl's face as she slashes at the animatronic's torso, hitting every mark. She cackles as she tears a hole in Freddy's fur costume, revealing his endoskeleton spine. A faint groan could be heard emitting from the robot, Freddy then swipes his mic and hits his opponent in the face so hard, it knocks a bloody tooth right out of her mouth. Before she could do anything, Freddy roars in the girl's face and opens his mouth wide enough to show his endoskeleton jaws. The girl's eyes widen and her smile vanishes completely as she looks in horror at the sight. Then the jaws reach out for the girl's throat. Ignited_Freddy_living_room_jumpscare_42042.gif|(Just picture something like this) (Cut music) The lifeless body falls onto the ground with an audible THUD! ''Freddy stares at the corpse and his remaining eye turns black with glowing white pupils. He chuckles and reaches for the body.But as he grabs the girl's shirt, a familiar giggle emits from behind Freddy's back. The animatronic lets go of the girl and turns to see Sachiko standing in the middle of the hallway. Sachiko: My, you're quite the fighter, aren't you? Freddy simply stares at his enemy and steps forward. Sachiko: I have to admit, this was fun, Mr.Bear. But... ''(Insert: Madame Macabre - I'm Sorry) Sachiko: I ' m a f r a i d i t ' s t i m e t o e n d t h i s ! The two charge at each other, intent on destroying the other. Once they're close enough, Freddy and Sachiko swing their respective weapons at their opponent. Only for them to collide, which made a small spark flash from in between the tools. Freddy then swipes his free paw at Sachiko's head, only for her to duck under it. She was ready for that attack. She takes a step back before thrusting her scissors into Freddy's chest and repeatedly stabs it, exposing his endoskeleton more and more. Freddy attempts to grab the small girl, but she teleports behind him and stabs his back. She then drags her scissors along the animal costume, making a hole that was much larger than the others. However, Freddy wasn't done yet. He turns around faster than Sachiko could react, and grabs her by her neck once more. He then proceeds to slam the ghost girl into the wall. He growls and roars in Sachiko's face. However, throughout their fight, a black mist formed around Freddy's body. The mist soon enveloped the animatronic's body. Freddy's body twitched and convulsed uncontrollably. He drops Sachiko and takes some steps back. Sachiko smiles psychotically and started to cackle at the top of her lungs. A young child's screams could be heard from the animatronic. Freddy takes a step forward and reaches out for Sachiko's neck. But before he could grab her, a small translucent figure is pulled from Freddy's body. The figure had the shape of a small child. They screamed in agony as their soul slowly crumbled away into nothingness. (Cut music) Without the spirit controlling him, Freddy's body fell to the floor. The lights in his eyes fade entirely. Meanwhile, Sachiko simply sat on the floor and cackled her heart out as everything fades to black. K.O.!!! Conclusion (Insert: Corpse Party: Hysteric Birthday - Limited Love) Freddy's body laid on the cold floor, only for a pair of brunettes to walk along and stumble upon the carnage of the battle. Meanwhile, Sachiko had disappeared from sight. Boomstick: W-what the hell just happened?! Wiz: Allow me to explain. This was an extremely close call for Sachiko as both she and Freddy had numerous advantages over the other. Freddy had the physical bulk to put any normal girl Sachiko's age down. Whereas Sachiko had the the mobility and better supernatural abilities. But therein lies the complicated part: Neither Freddy or Sachiko could really put each other down. Boomstick: Yeah, we would've made this a tie if it weren't for one super important factor: The Darkening! See, the thing with this is, it can not only do the previously mentioned emotional manipulation, this can SOMEHOW attack and destroy the victim's very soul! Wiz: Through our research, we found Naho Saenoki, the one who spread the rumor of the Sachiko Ever After charm in the first place. Now, before the events of Corpse Party, Naho had a crush on her ghost hunting mentor, so when she heard of the Shinozaki incident, she knew she could use it to her advantage. Boomstick: Long story short: Naho brought him to Heavenly Host, lost herself to the Darkening, killed the guy she loved, and died on top of his body. Talk about a terrible first date! Anyway, why that matters is because when she was informed about it by one of her ex-fangirls, she sorta lost her shit. ''' Wiz: And while she was losing her mind, we can clearly see a mist that bears a striking resemblance to that of the Darkening's! And as we see in the very next moment, we can see her spirit crumble away into nothingness. Why are we explaining this? Simple, because this shows us that the Darkening can affect and destroy spirits, which is exactly what controls Freddy's body. '''Boomstick: Sooo, yeah, no matter what Freddy had over Sachiko, he was kinda screwed the moment he entered Heavenly Host. Plus Freddy couldn't really put Sachiko down in the first place, what with her being a spooky ghost and all. Wiz: And to add onto that, Freddy has never had to deal with a target like Sachiko with his fellow animatronics, let alone by himself. Where as Sachiko had decades worth of killing experience over him. Boomstick: I guess one could say that Freddy just didn't have the spirit to win this battle. Sachiko wins.jpg Sachiko wins S4 Cartoonfan.jpg Wiz: The winner is Sachiko Shinozaki. Next Time Boomstick: Next Time ooon Death Battle! They're strong... They're evil... And they're coming to take over your world! Lord Hater vs King Bowser Cartoonfan.jpg|Lord Hater vs Bowser|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Hater_vs_Bowser How was the Death Battle? Great Good Mediocre Bad Terrible What are your thoughts? Agreed with the results and enjoyed it Agreed with the results, but didn't enjoy it Disagreed with the results, but enjoyed it Disagreed with the results and didn't enjoy it Indifferent Trivia *Freddy Fazbear vs Sachiko Shinozaki features a number of firsts for Cartoonfan's Death Battle series. **This is Cartoonfan's first Death Battle to feature combatants from video games. **This is Cartoonfan's first Death Battle to feature combatants from horror based media. **This is Cartoonfan's first Death Battle to feature combatants that originate from original media. *Freddy Fazbear vs Sachiko Shinozaki is Cartoonfan's second Death Battle to pit a villain/antagonist against another villain/antagonist. *Freddy Fazbear vs Sachiko Shinozaki is Cartoonfan's second Male vs Female themed Death Battle, the first being Turbo Mecha Sonic vs Betty Noire. *Freddy Fazbear vs Sachiko Shinozaki is currently Cartoonfan's shortest Death Battle. *Were this battle to be made, it ideally would be sprite animated. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:"Undead vs. Robot" themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Tragic Character - themed fights